Feel better soon
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Marinette is stuck in the hospital from pneumonia for a few days to be monitored. Due to being sick, Paris grows weary from the missing Ladybug, as Adrien visits the sick girl as himself, and Chat Noir to try to cheer her up. But, when things start to go well for the two, a dramatic turn of events happen as a sudden confession becomes a possible identity reveal. [T FOR LANGUAGE]
1. Love Sick Bug

**This is my first time that I ever actually plotted for a story like this, and specially wrote a MLB one shot. I wanted something a little on the sweeter side, plus quite silly. I'm hoping it's not too OOC. Either way, enjoy and I hope it's up to your standards.** _ **REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**_

* * *

" _So what's new with the two duo Ladybug and Chat Noir? We've been able to ask Chat Noir and he's given no comment. Maybe his Ladybug left for good? What will the fate of Paris hold now, without Ladybug and Chat Noir working together? And just where has Ladybug gone? I'm Abella giving you the morning news."_

The T.V switched off and a remote was thrown across the room at the T.V just nearly hitting it. Adrien sighed and let his face fall into his hands as he hung over the bed, anger wasn't just what he was feeling in this exact moment, exasperation, the feeling of being lost, tired, helpless.

"Depressed?"

Plagg commented flying out of the boys bag; "You can't sit on this too long Adrien. Ladybug will come back, she's obviously still in the city." Adrien's lips lightly quivered and he turned away from his companion; "Yeah but.. I just wish she told me something. Anything."  
Walking across the room, he gripped his white over shirt, throwing it over his body. Staring at a newspaper clipping of the two of them together, that hung on the wall.  
His fingers traced the outskirts of the tattered page, a smiling Ladybug and Chat Noir both gave a wave to the camera as it was being taken.

' _I remember that day.. We had just fought off our first Akuma attack. Everyone in Paris was just as excited as we were. That was the day I first realized that this girl was truly incredible. The first day I started to fall in love with her.'_ The blond merely thought to himself, turning away from the paper. Slamming his fist against the wall, the next sigh he made was from his breaking heart;  
"Where've you've gone m'ladybug?"

 _Knock, Knock_

"Adrien, the car is waiting for you. You have to go for school." Nathalie spoke through the door; awaiting for the boy to step out of the room.  
"O-oh! Coming Nathalie." Adrien said to the assistant, looking over at Plagg who withdrew into the blue bag. He gripped it by its straps and ran for the door. To make his way for another long day in school.

* * *

The ride in the car was long and quiet, as it was just him sitting alone with the Gorilla, driving him to the school. He didn't live that far away, but it became insistent that he drove to school, in the case scenario something were to ever happen to him.  
Or rather another reason for him to _not_ be able to walk with his friends, thanks to his father.

Opening the car door, he stared at the large school and smiled, it was always so welcoming to him.  
"Good morning Adrien!" People exclaimed as he walked past and made a gentle wave to the friendly faces. But he was looking around the crowd for a familiar face.

"Who you looking for?"

Adrien nearly jumped and stared at Nino and chuckled; "No one, you startled me." Nino wrapped his arm around his neck and gently gave him a noogie on the top of his head. "Hey-stop it!" The blond protested, and tried to pull away laughing as he glanced back at the crowd and caught eyes with Alya. She waved at him smiling; oh how desperate he wanted to ask her when Marinette will be back.  
"Do you know when Marinette will be coming back?" Adrien questioned his friend Nino, whom only shrugged.  
"Heard she caught a bad woof of pneumonia. Sucks, doesn't it?" Nino said, before stepping to the classroom and sat in his usual spot. Adrien lagged behind and sighed his brows becoming tense. _Two people_ he cared about, one missing and the other with a terrible illness.  
Maybe he could stop by to wish her well?

Everyone filed in after him as they all took their respective seats, sitting through yet another boring lecture about the newest book they're reading, all about pathetic fallacy.

Teaching for what seemed hours, she began to hand out papers to everyone;  
"—this will be on the next test. Don't forget to read chapter 7 and 8 tonight. Here are the questions you need to answer that go with it." Turning to Alya she gently tapped the empty seat next to her and smiled, "How is she doing anyways?"  
Alya smiled as she took the paper from her hand; "From what her parents say, she's being her tough self as usual. It's finally visiting hour for non-immediate family, so I'm going to see her today."  
"That's wonderful, well tell her that everyone here wishes her well." The teacher smiled and walked to the front of the class;

"You all are dismissed, have a good day!"

Alya immediately tapped onto Adrien's shoulder, who looked around before finally glancing back at her; "Hm?" The smallest voice came through as he wasn't expecting to be spoken too by none other than the persistent Alya..  
"I need you to come with me." She said, moving from the desk and smirked at Nino;  
"Saaaay Alya, would you come help me later at my place? I've got some cool things you might be interested iiiin." Nino teased, raising his brows at the dark skinned female, hoping that she'd say yes.  
"Sure, I'll be by later Nino." Tipping her head, she beckoned Adrien to follow. Which he gripped his bag and followed;  
"So what is it that you need help with?" Adrien asked, slightly confused by her sudden behaviour.

"I've got to get some things for Marinette, so- **you're** coming with me to the hospital to see her." Alya smirked as she continued forward leaving Adrien stopping in his tracks.  
His heart nearly dropped at the thought of seeing Marinette very sick, especially in the sort condition she's in right now.  
Quickly catching up to the brown haired girl, she glanced over at Adrien; "I'm sure she'll feel better seeing some of her friends." Alya smiled holding onto her own bag, seeing as the male looked more star-struck if anything.  
"Hmmmm?" She motioned gently nudging him; "Y-yes?" was his only response.

"Oh boy—and I thought Marinette never listened…"

* * *

The receptionist glanced them up and down and nodded indicating they were eligible to enter her room. "Thank you." Alya spoke in a very sophisticated tone, as she held onto her bag tightly walking down the hallway.  
"Hold on, didn't she say we aren't allowed to bring any outside foot to the patients?" Adrien whispered to Alya, before glancing back at the receptionist who stared them off suspiciously.  
"Shh..!" Alya hushed him, looking down at her bag that had a box of Marinette's parent's cookies, the smell threw them off for one thing…Stuffing her hand into the bag she pushed them to the bottom so they wouldn't draw any _more_ attention.

They reached the door, "LB-1" Alya pointed to the door's number, before peaking in seeing Marinette watching the news.  
"Hey girl!" Alya exclaimed excited to finally see her best friend after 4 days. "Alya-!" Marinette choked in surprise reaching out her arms and giving her the largest hug. "I brought you a treat." Alya winked at her; making the other's face scrunch in confusion.  
Adrien stood at the door and waved; "Hey Marinette." He felt slightly awkward, more nervous if anything. Maybe it was the smell, the smell of the hospitals always made his nose tingle.

"A-Adrien—!" Marinette stammered; here she was looking like shit, and Adrien Agreste was standing in her _hospital doorway!_ "Thank you for coming.." She mumbled, her face growing pink, turning away she coughed and covered her mouth groaning at the pain in her chest.  
"My pleasure." Adrien finally stepped further into the room, and Alya glanced at the door before staring at her phone and smiling.  
"OH gosh! Apparently they saw a sighing of Ladybug! I'd better go, I'll come by later tonight Marinette! Bye, I'll see you soon" Leaning over she gently hugged her friend as she grew much more stiff than usual.

Alya left the room after gently punching Adrien in the shoulder, he jolted and rubbed his arm feeling more nervous than usual. Marinette's cheeks seemed to grow the same shade of pink as Adrien's own. Maybe this was because of the fever? "So- how're you really feeling?" Adrien questioned, slowly walking over to her, taking one of the chairs stationed next to the bed. Firmly letting himself sit, he crossed his leg, letting his foot rest on the top of his knee cap.  
"I just want to get better- so I can get back to Ch-"Marinette stopped, letting his fingers linger on her lips as she knew she couldn't say Chat Noir. How stupid. "-creative arts." Letting out a small giggle, it led to a horrible coughing fit.  
' _NO- I don't want to look gross in front of Adrien! How unattractive….'_ She thought to herself as she covered her mouth and leaned forward, gasping for a single breath.

Adrien quickly stood and moved next to her patting her back; "Marinette— It'll be okay. Just breath- come on. One- two.."

She fanned herself with her hands and slowly caught her breath inhaling a long sigh. Before exhaling the large force of air. Tears streamed down her cheeks, not only from the coughing but the fear of not breathing. She couldn't catch her breath there for a second. "That was so.." Marinette's voice was whisked away with the light tears and near sobbing. "I don't want to have this. " Turning she leaned into Adrien whose hands were placed on her shoulders, tightly hugging her.  
"You're okay, I'm here.."

Rubbing her eyes, she attempted to compose herself; the only sound that seemed to swirl around them was the latest news on Ladybug.

" _In other news, the mayor of Paris worries with Ladybug missing, and Chat Noir giving no sign of wanting to speak on her behalf. Paris' might be in soon danger. Why won't Chat Noir speak, and why is Ladybug taking a vacation from her usual heroic duties?  
More to come next." _

Adrien stared at the T.V fuming, why won't they just leave it alone? Ladybug will come back, she had too. She was probably taking care of her health, or family. Seems like everyone forgets they have a life behind the mask.  
"Where do you think she is?"

"Hm?" Marinette made a small noise, as they pulled away, Adrien's hand sliding down her arm leaving his hand on the crease of her elbow. Staring at the T.V he scowled; "Ladybug. They just won't leave her alone… They keep talking about where she is, tell me something _I don't know._ "  
Perking her head slightly she sighed smiling a little, jeez- Adrien is showing so much care for Ladybug. But what did he mean, 'something he didn't know'?  
"I think she's taking a— mental health break. Sometimes super hero's need them."

Even with her hopeful words, Adrien still sighed turning his face away from the T.V and to the window. "I just wish she told Chat something." He mumbled under his breath. Which, the dark haired girl missed what he had said.  
Making eye contact once again with Marinette, Adrien smiled at her; making the other nearly sink into the hospital bed. "I'm going to have to go soon. My father had something planned for me today." Marinette nodded and bit on her finger sniffling. The sound of the machines and the wires in her arms beeped continuously.

"Be strong like Ladybug, Marinette." Adrien stood and leaned over her, kissing her forehead affectionately. Closing her eyes, she smiled, the soft press of his lips against her forehead sent chills down her spine and she felt home. The strength within her growing the longer he lingered by her side.  
"I am." She said, more as a- yes I am Ladybug. Of course I'll be strong. And a- I am being as strong as I can.  
Whispering gently into the top of her head he said; "I'll see you later tonight. Even if you won't be up."

Stepping back, he picked up the bag and Marinette waved to him, as he sadly had to leave his Princess' side. But he'll be back. At some point.

* * *

Stirring in her sleep, she groaned letting out frequent coughs; turning to her clock on the remote to call a nurse, it read; ' _5:43 AM'_ Mumbling something about it being too early, the sound of gentle snoring filled the room. Blinking, she turned her head to the end of her bed.

Char Noir, sleeping; sitting in one of the chairs and half of him at the end of the bed. He hands coiled around his face, snoozing away. Smirking, she sat up; reaching her hand forward she gently tapped his back. "Hey- kitty."  
" _H-hm_?" Chat looked around and saw Marinette, his face that looked tired 5 seconds ago lit up with pure bliss. "P-princess! You're awake, and here I thought I'd never be able to see your beautiful sea blue eyes again." Immediately scooching over, Chat Noir took Marinette's hands firm in his own as he sighed; very much star struck.  
"Ahh- beautiful awake and asleep."

Giving a face Marinette wanted to say something very- 'ladybug' like, but she held her tongue and giggled; "You're funny.. So how did you know I was here?" Raising a brow, she truly wanted to hear this one. Did he interrogate one of her friends? How'd he even know she was sick in the first place?  
"O-oh. Well, you see. Ladybug once again, sent me- thee' strong Chat Noir to watch over my sleeping beauty." Winking at her, Chat Noir flexed his arm, hoping that would keep her mind off her sickness.

"I'd believe that one chatty Chat, if only Ladybug 'missing' (she quoted with her fingers) wasn't all over the news." Slowly moving her hand away from his own, he grew flushed and blushed harshly.  
' _Whoops, I forgot you saw the news with me.'_ Chat thought to himself, and gave a screwed looking face more for himself.

"Ladybug doesn't want me to tell anyone where she's gone. It's our little secret." Pressing his leathery fingers against her lips he hushed her slightly.

Marinette rolled her eyes moving her face away to sigh; "Bon dieu—" coughing yet again, she gripped onto the hospital gown that was covering her. Leaning forward she moved her face fully away from Chat. Attempting to catch a breath as the coughing got heavier in which she felt like a fish being out of water.  
"M-Marinette!" Chat said concerned patting her back trying to make sure she was okay.  
When things like this happened it scared him, it reminded him of the thoughts of losing Ladybug. But loosing Marinette, which would be just as worse.

Remembering the same gentle pat given by Adrien, Chat Noir did the same thing to Marinette. Raising her suspicion just a little; it was odd they spoke her name in the same tone, and quickly wanted to help her.. Maybe it was just the two of them being their protective selves?

"I-I'm ok-ay" The petite girl said through a rough voice, as she lifted her hand to indicate Chat Noir didn't need to worry about her.  
Eyes growing wider, Chat sat down at the chair and gently rubbed her arm; making her stiffen and retract her hand back quickly.

"How long have you been here anyways Chat Noir?" Letting her right hand squeeze onto her left, she stared as he thought for a moment. "When you're parents left. You fell asleep on them."

"Creepy.." She murmured; "You've been **spying** on me?" she questioned in a flat tone, sending a large chill down Chat's spine. Was she mad? Should he have not come as Chat, but as Adrien? He had only thought her seeing him as Chat Noir she'd want to be strong like him. And even Ladybug.

"E-eh, when you say it like that Princess. I was just checking on you, you don't need to worry." Winking at her, yet another crippling smirk found its way across his lips.  
Marinette folded her arms, pouting slightly; "Well… thanks for visiting."  
So he was here for 6 hours. Her parents probably left when visiting hours ended at 11 o'clock, and that must have been when Chat snuck in through the window.

The two played eye tag for a moment and the door to her room was being knocked on; must have been the nurse. Chat gasped and Marinette swished her hand for him to hide. Rolling under the bed, Chat Noir held his breath as the nurse came in.  
"Morning sunshine. Let's take that temperature." Her shoes clamped on the floor, and Marinette opened her mouth as the daily inspection became a routine these past few days.

"Looking good, your numbers have gone down significantly! I'd just say it looks like you're ready to go home. I'll go talk to the doctor to run some tests on your lungs and see how there doing, before I call your parents." The nurse left swiftly; enabling Chat to slide from out under and stood tilting his head.  
"My strong little ladybug." He commented, Marinette gasped and looked at him; "What did you call me?" Chat chuckled, placing his hands on his hips; "You know when my ladybug is gone, you always turn into my new one while she's away."

Marinette shook her head slightly and giggled; "Do you tell all the girls that?" She spoke in a mimicking tone to his own; making the cat shack his head. "Nope, just you m'lady."  
His ring beeped indicating Plagg was in dire need of food, he'd been in costume for a bit too long than expected.  
Looking at the ring, his eyes traced back up to the sea blue eyes; "This is farewell for now little lady. But I will see you again soon." Blowing a kiss to her, he jumped on the window seal, saluting to the small figure before barrel rolling out of the window.

Marinette sighed and shook her head, however she smirked; "What a silly kitty cat.." she whispered as the nurse entered the room once more ready to do the last bit of testing.

* * *

" _Welcome back Marinette!"_

" _We missed you!"_

" _How've you been?"_

" _You look good."_

Everyone stood around Marinette as she gently rubbed the back of her head feeling embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving. "T-thank yoouuu." She said in a weary voice, before grabbing eye contact with Adrien who stood along the other side of everyone. With all the people talking she gently slid from the group and moved to Adrien. Letting her arms hang behind her back, rocking on the balls of her heels.  
"Hi-"

"Welcome back Marinette. It's really good to see you again." Adrien smiled, placing his hand gently onto her shoulder, in which she blushed turning away from his handsome face.  
"T-thank you Adrien. It was nice of you to visit me." Letting a hearty laugh escape his lips he tilted his head staring at the beautiful girl in front of him.  
"We all missed you." He spoke once more, letting his hand fall from her shoulder; letting it be placed onto his hip.

"I missed you too." She replied in a dreamily tone.

"Hm?" Adrien questioned and she shook her head; "M-me too!" Marinette replied in a shaky voice, leaving the blond once more laughing and winking at her. Before turning to his friend Nino whom asked him a question.  
Marinette nearly melted right then and there, the fact that she said something like that- no way! Alya came running to the scene where all the students were gathered and looked quite excited.

"Heey! Everyone check it out!"

She pulled up her phone and played the recent news video;

" _It seems as if our Ladybug has returned to Paris once and for all! She was seen swinging through the skies of France this early morning. Paris is safe once again, thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

Everyone cheered and Adrien clapped excitedly turning to look out to the sky. Smiling he heard a little cough behind him. "Ahem-"  
Turning he saw Marinette, her finger tapping gently across her bottom lip as she blushed uncontrollably. "I told you she'd come back."

He looked from Marinette and back up to the bright sun; "I'm just glad you both did." He said more to himself if anything.

* * *

" _You idiot, of course I wasn't dead!"_

" _Well- it's not like you tell me anything my lady! I was about to be your knight in shining armor and save you from such a_ _ **cat**_ _strosity!"_

" _Don't be ridiculous it was only a cold."_

" _A cold that, I should have helped nurse you back to health."_

" _But you did._ ~ _"_


	2. Not you

** **continuing from the last chapter*****

 **BONUS chapter! (I might turn this into a multiple** chapter  DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET IF YOU GUYS WANT IT TO CONTINUE!) **Who would have thought this would have turned into angst.**

* * *

The lingering moment between the two, her voice ringing through his head as he stared intently at her. She sat perched on top of the roof with him, holding her yo-yo's frame staring at the house just across the street. But- Chat wasn't paying attention to that, he wasn't watching what she was observing- or rather looking for in the house. Closing the top of the camera's yo-yo, she looked over at him. Feeling startled, Ladybug fumbled with the toy in her hand; she clearly wasn't expecting him to stare so much.  
"W-what?" She questioned looking around, her lips pouting slightly as she looked at the cat. "Why are you _staring_ at me like that?"

"You just- look so.." The blonde said through parted lips, letting a small breath of air escape the perfect fine shape of them. " **Beautiful**."

Ladybug turned her head, standing quickly; how _embarrassing!_ To be complimented by not only Chat Noir, but in such a time like this, while she was just looking inside Adrien's house for him.  
"I-it doesn't look like there's any danger! So- I'm going home." She flipped the Yo-yo into the air and swing off the roof top, leaving Chat Noir to his thoughts, and to truly think about what had just happened.  
"Wait-!" Chat stood reaching his hand out into the air, but it was too late, she was already going home at this point. Looking down at his ring, the full green paw; he clenched his fist and smirked looking back up to the direction she flew in.  
"I'll see you soon.. My lady." Chat Noir jumped from atop the roof, spinning his stick within his hand- in the direction towards his mansion. Luckily they sat just on the roofs in front of his house, so he didn't have to go very far.

Landing on top of the shingled roof, he looked around, before sliding on the side of the house, and slipping into his bedroom through the window.  
"Plagg, claws in." He breathed outward, as the transformation was ripped from his body to reveal his usual self.  
"U-uhhhh…" Plagg whined landing on the bed; "Need cheese…" he mumbled, as Adrien paced the room. "I think today might be the day Plagg." Slamming a fist into his palm, he smiled looking over at the Kwami that laid helpless on the bed.

"I'm going to tell Ladybug and show her who I really am!" Reaching for a box that had the gross cheese within it, he opened it- as the Kwami flew after it like a starving animal.  
Feasting his mouth between the gooey stinky substance, Adrien looked at Plagg; "Eat up buddy, we've got a long day ahead of us!"

"Are you sure Adrien? I thought Ladybug didn't want to know." Plagg asked through his full mouth chomping down on the food.  
"I have a good feeling about this one Plagg… Don't worry."

Sitting on his bed he sighed, stretching outward onto it, it was still mid-day, he wanted to do it at night; when nothing or no one could disturb them. "After Ladybug had been missing for a few days, it really did get me thinking. What if something bad would have happened to her when she wasn't Ladybug? How could she tell me? How would I ever know?"  
Adrien turned on his side and huffed a long breath of air as he looked at the distant photo of him and Ladybug. "We **need** to know now."

Plagg glanced up, a spec of cheese sitting on his lips as he rubbed it away with his small hands; "If you say so Adrien."

"Yeah.. I'm sure."

Leaving the house, he walked with the blue scarf around his neck, it was around 4 o'clock; and he had the sudden taste for Marinette's parent's croissants. It wouldn't hurt to stop by and say hi, would it?  
Luckily her place wasn't so far, as he walked quickly he opened the door to the bakery;

* * *

"Welcome!" He heard a familiar voice say, glancing up from his phone he noticed Marinette behind the counter. Her face flushed as she looked away; "Adrien! What are you doing here?" She asked fumbling with her shirt; making eye contact once again with him.  
A warm and inviting smile made its way to Adrien's face as he walked to the counter, leaning on it; "I had a taste for some Croissants. So I decided to come by to get some."  
"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed beckoning him towards the display bin filled with the fresh baked pastry; "These were just made, here- let me get you some."

"Thanks.." Adrien said through a small chuckled; how cute- even though Marinette always seemed quite nervous around him. The way she went out of her way for him, and others; it made him feel special.  
Giving him the brown bag, he reached for his wallet in his pocket;

"Don't worry about it." Marinette said in a happily tone, retracting her hand behind her neck where she stared into his green eyes.  
"Thank you, but.. are you sure?" The male was more shocked if anything, it's not like $5.00 was anything to him. "Yes I'm sure! My parents would be more than happy." Marinette nodded to the other as she held onto the strap of her purse tightly.  
Adrien smiled and gently brushed his hand across hers, "I better go, thanks again Mari." A quick flash of a grin formed onto his lips and he turned for the door, pushing it to exit. Reaching into the bag he placed the croissant in between his lips before looking behind him at Marinette who waved.

"Oh Tikki… He's so _dreamy._ " Marinette held onto the hand that he brushed and sighed staring at the door; " _Marinette get a grip girl._ " Tikki flew from the purse and landed onto her shoulder; "So, you said you were going to ask him out?"  
Marinette jumped and held onto the top of her head; "Oh no! But my parents aren't home! I could have did it now!"

"Well go call him back!" Tikki pointed at the figure of Adrien, the now distant figure. "Yes! Go ahead and hide Tikki!" Marinette closed the purse after the kwami settled herself down. Running for the door, she pressed her weight onto it. It opened at her will, quickly placing her hands on either side of her face she shouted; "Adrien! WAIT!"  
Seeing the blonde stop, he spun around; the distance between them was greater than she initially anticipated. Lightly jogging forward; she immediately stopped when a large figure fell between her and Adrien with a slam.

"A-ah!" Marinette shouted, covering her eyes with the crease of her elbow, peaking up she noticed the new akumatized figure. The person was quite beautiful, being taking over by evil;  
" _Destroy Adrien Agreste!"_ The new akumatized person shouted, as they reached forward gripping onto Adrien; "Marinette!" He shouted, his hand reaching forward as the akuma jumped from the section and into the air. The blue scarf slipped from his neck and the brown bag of croissants falling to the floor settling itself onto the pavement where Marinette stood in shock.

"Adrien.." Her voice was small and she looked down at the scarf picking it up in a clenched fist; she knew what she needed to do. Clearly this akuma had a beef with Adrien, it was a male after all.  
Running for the bakery she closed the door placing the scarf onto the side of the counter.

"Tikki **."**

" **SPOTS ON!"**

* * *

Adrien hung from the side of the building, a string of rope tied to his feet, making him upside down- it was too dangerous to even try to transform to become Chat Noir. He had no opening. And by the looks of this guy, he wasn't too friendly.  
"- _Because of you Adrien Agreste, I got rejected! I loved this girl so deeply, and she didn't love me back. She rejected me because she loves you!"_

"Hold on- I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you untie me and we can sort this out?" Adrien asked in a shaky voice, seeing the new akuma _Handsome Lad_ take out a knife and start to slice at the rope.  
 _'Come on Ladybug.. where are you?'_ Adrien thought more to himself, seeing the rope grow increasingly unstable.  
" _Now- I will watch you fall to your death pretty boy!"_ Reaching his hand up, he moved to the rope to officially cut it, but the black dotted yo-yo slammed the knife out of his hand to fall on the side of the building.  
"I don't think so." Ladybug said, pulling back her yo-yo to let it slam in her hands; "And I'll be taking _him_ now." She jumped into the air, before landing onto her feet- the _Handsome Lad_ ran after her letting an electric shock through his fingertips.  
Adrien watched in awe, his lady came- she really came. And she was wearing his blue scarf. Moving around between the rope he heard it start to rip; glancing up at his feet where he hung he noticed it was about to snap any second.

" **Ladybug**!" Adrien shouted to her, the green eyes meeting her sapphire blue. She looked over at him opening her mouth, knowing full well what was about to happen next.

Time slowed between the two as they exchanged looks between each other, horror grew on Adrien's face as the loud noise echoed throughout their very ear drums.

 _SNAP!_

The rope broke, and down Adrien went from the top of the roof- "NO!" Ladybug shouted swinging the yo-yo between her fingers for the male. The wire wrapped around his leg, making him slam against the brick wall.  
"I-I got—"

The _Handsome Lad_ slammed his hand against her skin, sending a large force between the two. She fell forward still holding onto the wire tightly as she struggled between him pressing her down, he hadn't used the electric shock on her yet.

"U-uh."  
Adrien moved around in the rope, as it began to unfold—just enough so his hand was free. Reaching for the wire wrapped around his leg, he managed to become free from its grasp. Swinging forward he climbed onto the building.  
The picture before him made him curdle with anger; Ladybug's head was hung forward, and the new akuma person had their foot on top of her back, holding her down; the _Handsome Lad_ laugh with pure glee.  
"LET HER GO!" Adrien yelled- running after the other, hopping into the air and kicking him straight to the face, sending him to the floor of the roof with a thud.

The blonde landed on his feet, and his attention was immediately drawn to Ladybug who mumbled falling into his arms.  
"Ladybug- are you okay?" Cradling her head she looking into his eyes and smiled- "Chat?" She asked in a complete dazed- but soon she became alert, blinking frantically. Pulling back she blushed and stared at Adrien.  
' _Does.. she already know?'_ He pondered to himself—but soon he was ripped from his thoughts as the _Handsome Lad_ growled with rage.  
"Adrien Agreste, you're dead!"

Ladybug stood, the blue scarf flapping in the dusk's wind, stretching the yo-yo, a grimace appeared across her lips; "I don't think so!"  
Swinging at the other the wire wrapped around onto his arm, and she noticed the ring on the other.  
"There you are little akuma." Ladybug spoke more to herself, but how would she get a clear shot? She looked around, and where was Chat Noir? He hadn't shown up yet. Was he sick too? Or did she throw him off with her sudden act earlier when he called her beautiful?

Being yanked forward she fell to the floor, the wire retracting back into the yo-yo. The _Handsome Lad_ stared down at her and grinned, _"You're finished Ladybug!"_ The electric hand sparked as he reached forward, but another figure threw itself in between Ladybug and the other. Sending sparks onto him- a civilian. His human form wasn't meant to withstand this. If he were Chat Noir, this would be a piece of cake. It wouldn't hurt.  
Adrien yelped, as the akumatized person pressed harder into his chest, making Ladybug realize what was happening. "Adrien!" She yelled, but she had it- the clear shot she needed. All thanks to Adrien.  
Reaching forward she pulled the ring from his finger and slammed it onto the ground.  
Using her usual magic to dispel the evil from the butterfly, it flew away unharmed and everything changed back to normal. She didn't need to use her lucky charm. Not this time.

 _Not this time._

She turned to see Adrien laying on the floor, and the male that caused all this destruction looking out of it, as he stood immediately trying to find himself from the top of the building, leaving the two out of sight.  
Ladybug reached forward for Adrien and cradled him into her arms; she didn't mean for this to happen. How the roles were reversed, first it was him cradling her. But- It wasn't supposed to be him. Or anyone. Chat always did this to her, and she had to face the feeling of guilt and hurt. Seeing Adrien's eyes closed, his lips lightly ajar, the chest raising and falling, Ladybug moved a piece of his hair away from his face and she frowned.  
"I'm so sorry Adrien. It wasn't supposed to be you." Her hand traced the jawline of his; where she let her hand finally be placed gently on top of his strong chest.  
Leaning forward she held onto him tightly, at least she wasn't going to be changing back anytime soon.

But in reality, the tables have turned- first it was Adrien visiting her in the hospital when she was Marinette. Would that be her? He didn't look impeccably hurt, but the look of faintness in his breathing worried her. If she stayed here too long, someone might find them, and how horrible would that be. To be found with the model Adrien Agreste.

Hearing him stir in his sleep, she stared directly in the perfect sleeping face. For someone who just got zapped, he looked just like he did every other day. (jealous)

Ladybugs hand wrapped around his waist, holding onto him she pulled out her yo-yo, swinging for the skies, holding tightly onto his heavy limp body. It was time to bring him home. He needed to wake up like nothing happened, hopefully he'd forget what happened.  
Ladybug had him slung over her shoulder, her eyes focusing ahead ignoring the mumbles within his sleep, saying her name constantly.

" _Ladybug…_ "

* * *

She fell through the window and landed onto her feet, carrying the other to place him onto his bed.

Moving him onto the cushions, the gold locks bouncing from the pressure. Ladybug moved back to stare at the masterpiece that was Adrien, how handsome he was- besides the few scratches she happened to notice she moved back not wanting to stare anymore. That was her fault, all of it.  
Noticing the single light that was on, she moved towards it and shut it off.  
So this was it, it was huge, there was so many books, so many cool things inside Adrien's room, it's a shame that he wouldn't know someone would actually see it.

Her attention was grabbed by the newspaper photo, a photo of her and Chat Noir. But why did Adrien have it hung on the wall? The fragile fingers of hers traced the outer border of the picture.  
' _I remember that, it was our first fight together. I was so nervous to have another join me, but it just made me confident. It made me realize that we could be a great team. We were, and we are.'_

 _"That's us."_

The male's voice echoed through the room, making her jump and spin around- "Y-you're up!" This must have been awkward, seeing her looking around his room. "What'd you say?" She questioned looking at his figure that sat on his bed, slung over looking rather tired.

"I need to talk to you Ladybug." Adrien said looking back up into her face, she felt rather disturbed. He seemed like he was on a mission, he seemed like he knew so much that she didn't.  
"I— okay." Was all she managed, she couldn't exactly say no, she was a guest in his house after all.

Moving over to where he sat, Ladybug felt her heart pound continuously against her chest, each beat grew louder the more she realized this situation was amazing, yet awkward. Her, Marinette alone in Adrien Agreste's room with him.  
Sitting on the computer chair, she stared intently into his eyes. She needed to confess her love to him somehow, she really needed to. But how? She couldn't like this, she was Ladybug.

"I'm sorry about today." She looked down at the blue scarf, pulling it from her neck she reached forward, extended her hand to offer the scarf to him. "Here, this is yours."  
Adrien looked at it, and reached forward taking it hesitantly. "How'd you know it was mine?"  
Blushing she looked away and coughed- "I saw you wearing it when you were taken. I was on one of the roofs not too far away." Peaking over at him he only stared down at it curiously. Was she spying on him? Did she already know who he was already? It wouldn't surprise him.  
"Your partner, Chat Noir." Adrien started opening his mouth to speak, seeing as Ladybug grew stiff. "Yes..?" Leaning forward she frowned, she was expecting the worse, was Chat Noir in trouble? What happened to him?

This surely couldn't be the thing Adrien wanted to talk about, was it?

Adrien turned away from her gaze and smiled; "How do you feel about him?" he grew hesitant, maybe it wasn't the best question to ask. But he was generally curious.  
Ladybug rubbed her head, wincing. She must have had a bump. "He's my team member, but- he's not as cool as you." Pausing she laughed standing; "I-I mean. You know, not as.." Moving away from him slowly, she walked backwards to the glass window.  
"I better go.. It was good to see you Adrien, and that you're okay. Just please, **get some rest**." She turned to the window, hoping up onto the frame of it, gripping the yo-yo in her hand she swung it outward as it caught onto the nearest building. Jeez, Adrien AND Chat Noir both made her nervous. She was such a wreck around Adrien alone, but as Ladybug, this was worse.

"Wait- **Ladybug**!" Adrien called at her quickly stand as he raced towards the window; "Don't leave me again like you did earlier!"  
Freezing, she retracted the yo-yo and turned to the blonde whose breath grew heavier with each lingering moment.

"What'd you…say?" Sliding from the window she landed onto the ground staring into his green eyes. The sun was no longer in the sky and the moon came up leaving the bright light of it to emanate inside his room.

"I said… **don't leave** me like you did **earlier.** " He repeated himself moving forward to her, each step he took Ladybug pressed harder into the window. Was this really happening? Adrien giving her the look of 'kiss me' and here she was blushing frantically but also so confused.  
"I wasn't with you earlier." Ladybug managed to say through a shaky voice, she bit onto her lip seeing as Adrien was only a few inches from her lips.

Even with Adrien no longer as Chat Noir he felt just as confident. This was Ladybug, and he was always himself around her, even though she sometimes acted weird.

"I told you.. you were beautiful." Adrien exhaled back, his hand finding its place onto her cheek, where it slid up to the bruise on her forehead. "I'm sorry you got hurt."  
Ladybug closed her eyes, feeling tears brimming on the edge of her lids, about to fall. She felt so safe with him near, but she also felt unsure. He never called her beautiful. That was—

 _Chat Noir._

Adrien pressed his lips against her forehead, kissing the bruise softly before he pulled back, letting her bangs fall back into place.  
"I want to know who you really are _Ladybug._ "

The name echoed through her head, as everything began to ring inside Marinette's head. Who was she, she was just a dork of a girl whose parents owned a bakery. But she was also Ladybug. And Ladybug could do anything. Opening her eyes, she stared into his green emerald eyes.  
"Adrien- I'm" She managed to croak from her lips, moving forward feeling the strong arms wrap around her firmly. She wanted to melt in his grip, it was so strong, so protective.  
Almost like something she remembers, someone who holds her the same way. But she couldn't quite pin point on who.

"Ladybug- I'm." Adrien said, not letting his eyes break the perfect contact they had. This was the moment. He was finally saying it.

" **I'm in love with you.** _ **"**_

" **I'm Chat Noir."**

* * *

 **Authors last comments:**

Again, people were begging for a bonus chapter. So here it is! If this gets a lot of hype for a 3rd, and maybe a continuation of chapters. I'll definitely do it.


	3. What'd You Say?

Each lingering moment between them grew stronger, her voice throbbed and so did her ears. They rang like a phone, she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't make out any word. The defiance within his green eyes made her weak in the knees that she nearly fell into his arms. She needed to stand her ground.  
The both looked so hopeful at each-other, so willing, so desperate.  
The sudden confessions at the same time, their loud voices shouting for dominance, screaming to be heard. Desperately wanting to be understood, wanting to finally say the weight that bore on their chest for quite some time now.

"W-what?"

Ladybug questioned in a small voice; she had completely missed what he said, due to shouting her sudden confession, she didn't even listen to what came from his very lips. Adrien's grip slid from her back where he opened his lips;

"You go first." Maybe it was better that he would say his last, maybe it was best to hear her.  
"No, please you go ahead." Ladybug repeated his very words, retracting back and gripping her elbow nervously. Maybe this was good, she could go last, since her sudden yelp was a big one. It was love. At least she'd be able to be saved from heart break at the beginning.  
Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, he could hear the snickers from Plagg, that he could hear him mocking him. Yeah, as of right now- he was being a _scardy cat.  
_

"I just wanted to tell you, that I—" He looked everywhere but her, everywhere around the room as it swirled like a tornado. He felt like a damaged tsunami, a storm about to happen. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence without her looking at him like he was stupid.  
He needed to be Chat Noir for this, he needed to be. After seeing that he was a blushing wreck- he felt like he was still under his mask.  
Being his civilian self after all.

Now is not the time.

" _That I think you're amazing at what you do."_

Ladybug's face fell, it wasn't exactly what she had hoped for, but then again- Adrien didn't know her. Atleast as Ladybug, he only saw the news on her- but personally. He had no idea who she was.  
"Oh—thank you.." Glancing down at the polka-dotted yo-yo in her hand she smiled reaching her hand up to hoist herself onto the top of the window.  
He was just watching her leave, _**again**_.

Ladybug fit on her lip turning to face the outside of his room, before glancing back at him; feeling the words want to burst from her lips. But not right now. Not today. Besides, as much as Adrien asked to see who she really was, she couldn't go around putting people in danger. She needed to die with this secret.  
"Adrien—

Don't forget that you're just as amazing as everyone else.

Even if people don't say it as often." She threw her yo-yo into the sky and swung away, leaving the other feeling the tears begin to fall from his face.  
He was… **crying**.

Closing his eyes he felt the Kwami fly against his cheek and pat it; he was breaking down. No one ever said that to him. No one.  
Even Ladybug, she recognized his civilian self as someone important, does that mean- she might know him?  
Wiping at his eyes he felt like a child again, a baby without a sucker, he was sobbing to himself. Curling onto the floor he heard Plagg become distressed. He'd never seen him like this, sure tears happened to the 'perfect' model.  
But this kind of sobbing, wasn't in his book on how to help the Agreste kid.

" _Adrien.. this is good! You know that Ladybug will like your civilian self too. This is just one step closer, huh?"_

Burying his face within his knees he sighed glancing up at the cat kwami that stared intently at him, clearly he was worried. He needed to get a grip. Inhaling confidently he nodded to the other.  
"Yeah- I guess so."

* * *

Ladybug sat perched on the rooftop contemplating everything, she really wished she didn't chicken out like that. But it was for the best, it was better that Adrien heard it from Marinette, that is if she could even form a sentence with him. She leaned back on the rooftop and stared at the glistening river from the Paris lights.  
"If only I could talk to you."

She looked up at the sky, expecting for her usual cat friend to join her, but it was so empty. So- quiet. Even Paris was quiet at the absence of Chat Noir. He wasn't with her at the fight, and he wasn't here now. Where had he gone? Did he catch what she caught?

Standing she looked around, he wasn't in trouble though, right? She might see him again soon, hopefully.

It felt weird without him, that empty sorrow. Maybe she never thought about it before, but this is probably how it felt when she was sick in the hospital. And he ironically visited her when she was Marinette. Stating it was herself who sent him. _Silly Kitty_.

But wait-

How did he know she, Marinette was sick?

"He couldn't possibly know I'm Marinette. He would have acted differently towards me.." Maybe she was thinking too much into it, it was probably a coincidence. Either way, she had just hoped he'd show up soon.

Slipping from the top of the roof she walked down the streets of Paris, one thought always did end up crossing her mind. What if something bad happened to them? With if Chat's civilian-self got into an accident. They needed to tell each-other somehow. To be able to know what the other is doing, where they have to go. If they need to go out of town, it seemed better. So situations like this, couldn't happen.  
 **No.**

"We'd be in more danger knowing, rather than not knowing."

* * *

School took off as usual, the usual lectures, power points and talking about the latest assignment that's due very soon. Marinette tapped her ipad pen on the top of the desk and stared at the empty chair of Adriens.  
Sighing under her breath she tapped Nino's shoulder, he glanced back making a small noise, signaling he felt the touch.  
"Where is he?"

"Dunno, he hasn't gotten back to my messages."

Leaning back, Marinette began to bite on her nails, how unnerving, the night she has to go- the night she **should** have told him how she felt. He's not here. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_  
Looking over at Alya who knew exactly what she was thinking she nodded;

"Teacher? May I please go to the washroom?"

The teacher paused in the middle of talking and nodded, making Marinette grip her purse before sliding out of the class room. If she didn't return, Alya knew to take her bag. She had more important things to do, she needed to find Adrien. Well, not- exactly find him. How could she? What would she even say? Should she go as Ladybug?  
Slapping her head the exasperation exhaled from her lips, making Tikki come out of the pouch.  
" _What's wrong Marinette?"_

Marinette leaned against the post from the school and sighed; "Adrien.. He's not here today."

" _What if he's just sick? You know there is a flu bug going around!"_ Tikki tried to reassure her friend, but Marinette felt ashamed. She felt her face grow hot and she looked away from the kwami.  
"Yeah- but what if I was the reason for being that flu **bug**?"

She heard a slam in the distance, making her perk up; that noise- that sound. It sounded like someone.

Closing the top of the purse to hide her kwami once more, she raced out of the school building, down the steps.  
The vision she saw wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. It was Chat Noir, fighting off a large akuma, **alone**. They went head to head, reaching up at her chest, she spun around. She needed to change fast.  
But the large akuma person moved with speed, right in front of her.

Marinette's mouth opened and she nearly fell back;

"Marinette look out!" Chat shouted jumping at her, letting his strong arms wrap around her waist, lifting himself, and her off the ground with his stick.  
The Akuma growled; seeing Chat Noir land on top of the school building with Marinette.

"You need to be more careful little lady." He winked at her, saluting half-heartily. "Sorry kitty, he just came out of nowhere. Thank good-" She paused and stared into his face, noticing a splice across his cheek. He was hurt badly, how long had he been fighting off this akuma?  
"You're hurt."

"Please- all cats have 9 lives. I'm fine, you stay here." Holding his hands up he tried to calm her, but the new akuma jumped onto the building staring at the two.  
"Or— maybe not." Marinette spoke in a small voice slowly backing up, she looked all around her. She needed to find a good opening, somewhere she could quickly transform.

" _Give me your miraculous Chat Noir!"_

Chat Noir put himself in between Marinette and the akuma; holding out the stick he twirled it in front of himself; "Not a chance **slow poke**."  
The akuma growled; " _I'M FASTER THAN YOU! IM_ _ **THE RACER!**_ _"_ The bitter akumatized person only won second place, and they needed to be first place, because they always one first. Always.

Chat Noir grimaced at _The Racer;_ "I doubt it. Wanna bet?"  
The fast Akuma ran at him, and Chat Noir slapped the stick across his hands, flipping into the air he smacked down the stick onto his head. But _The Racer_ gripped onto his foot making him hang upside down, the stick falling from his hand.  
Marinette reached forward, taking hold of the metal and swung it at the akuma; "Drop the cat, **he's mine**!"

Chat stared at Marinette's defiant eyes, he swear he'd seen those somewhere before. Smiling, his heart beat relentlessly. She was protecting him. **Wait—**

She was protecting **HIM.**

 _The Racer_ smacked at her, his fingers grabbing a hold of her purse ripping it from her body. Chat Noir tried to squirm from his grip, but The Racer smacked him in the head, knocking out the kitty, thus finally jumping into the air;

Marinette looked up reaching her hand forward, he had her purse- Tikki was in there. He had Chat Noir knocked out, her partner. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong in this very moment, did.  
The dropping feeling in her stomach hung heavier and she screamed a piercing scream;

" **NOO!"**

It was over, all over- she had nothing. No Tikki, she was no ladybug without her. Nothing. She was just a simple minded girl. Who was she now?

* * *

Hawkmoth stared from afar and smirked; " _Good, Racer. Now bring Chat Noir to me, Ladybug will surely come save her precious cat._ " The butterflies flew all around him and he encased himself within them.  
" _Don't worry my little butterflies, we'll soon win. We're this close to victory._ " He closed a hard fist and laughed in the oval room, his voice bouncing off the entirety of the walls.

* * *

Everything was cold, and dead, an akuma ran around the city holding her partner god knows where. WITH her purse, Hawkmoth had to do nothing. It was that easy. It shouldn't have been that easy.  
She wasn't thinking at the time, her head was too crowded with thoughts on where Adrien was, what do to. How she could slip into her Ladybug form.  
Swiping her hand through her hair she closed her eyes thinking, Chloe had a ladybug costume. She could just wear that to still mask her identity and trick Hawkmoth into thinking she had her miraculous. But she didn't.

Or…

She could go in as Marinette. But she would be Marinette, she's always Marinette even as Ladybug. Opening her eyes she inhaled, the decision was up to her. She needed to do something, fast.  
Chat Noir had little time up there, and the akuma was probably still in Hawkmoth's grasp for extra help.

" **Chat Noir, please stay strong until your Ladybug gets there.**

* * *

She needed to act swiftly, with it becoming 2 o'clock kids were going to be getting out of school. And she needed to find the Ladybug outfit as soon as possible. She was inside the hotel, finding her way to Chloe's room. It was in here somewhere.  
Opening the door she peaked around; ' _The closet, gotta find the closet_ ' sneaking through the door she closed it behind her. Walking across the perfect and big room, she'd spend so many times in here before that she knew where just about everything was.  
Moving towards the expensive clothing, she pushed it aside; and voila- it was there.

"Sorry Chloe, looks like I'm going to have to borrow this for a few hours."

Holding the outfit into her hands, she took the yo-yo as well, this will definitely serve as its substitute. At least until she got her purse back.  
Making her escape out of the room, she turned around the corner and tried each door for an empty one. Finally finding one unlocked she closed it and decided to change, removing her usual outfit and slipping on the tights.  
As much as she didn't have her strength, or agility, she could make it just fine with herself, and the yo-yo. Besides, Tikki always said that even as Marinette, she'd always be Ladybug. Even without her now, she could feel her strength filling within her. The costume was only the disguise, but the real deal was underneath.  
This was it, the final face off with Hawkmoth, and she was going in without a miraculous.

How **miraculous.**

* * *

Making her way around the corner she walked in silence with a long cloak and hood over her body. She needed to be less inconspicuous due to her not being able to get through the city using her wire yo-yo.  
Fixing the mask across her face she inhaled uneasily, hopefully no one would stop her. That's the last thing she needed, her mind was only focused on saving her cat.  
' _I don't even know where I'm going, but I feel like I do. Just gotta follow my heart, follow my Ladybug instincts.'_

Reaching the abandoned building that sat farther away from Paris she glanced up at it, how wonderful- this was the place.  
It was supposedly vacant, but- she knew who was in there. It was **him**. She could feel the vibrations throughout her entire body.  
Ladybug or not, Marinette knew her partner was in there, maybe that was because they were close as partners.

Reaching the door, it was already unlocked and ready- so this was going to be a trap. She knew it, but she needed to get in there, find her purse to become Ladybug and save Chat Noir. Letting the cloak drop, she slowly walked through the halls on edge; gently swirling the string yo-yo in her hand.  
It was unnerving not being Ladybug, and she was going to face the biggest villain yet.

Seeing the stairs she crept up them, with each step she took her feet grew heavier. She didn't know if Chat Noir was with his miraculous, or left for the depths. She also didn't know if Hawkmoth opened up her purse at this point to find out he's had her miraculous.  
Her feet stop in its tracks to find that the stairs ended, without any door. Looking around, she gently touched the wall; nothing.  
The attention of hers was above, as she saw the hatch on top of the ceiling.

 _So this was it._

This was where Marinette, cosplaying herself, would face Hawkmoth. Huffing she cracked her neck; "Lets save your kitty, Ladybug."

Pressing on the top of the door, she flung herself inside; surprisingly landing on her feet, the butterflies obscuring her view as they flew all around her.  
Covering her face she looked up, the single light from Paris' day sky was lit through the window.

Smirking at him, he turned to look at her, the cane tightly held inside his hand; the mask covering his whole face. His lips pursed as he extended his finger beckoning her in.  
" _Why Ladybug, nice of you to join me. I'd just knew you come."_

Standing to her full height, she straightened her back spinning the yo-yo as she scanned the room quickly for him. Where was he? With the light only in one center, it was hard to spot anything else. The sapphire eyes met his own and shrugged playfully.  
"Well, I have a habit of showing up when it's involving your messes."

Hawkmoth's hands tightened around the cane, his teeth baring like a dog- she was egging him on. But, the evil needed to be calm, for he'd finally win.  
" _Let's make a deal, shall we?"_

Suckling on her lips she looked away, seeing a faint figure in the corner; "Depends. What am I agreeing too?"

" _Your partner, in exchange for your miraculous."_

He was clearly losing his patience, this meeting was going on for too long. Marinette traced the Ladybug mask in her fingers, making sure it was firm onto her face. She just knew the recent Akuma was in the room. She could hear it breathing heavily.  
Something about her feet were stuck- she was stuck. This was a bad idea, but she needed to come here. Even if it meant putting her identity, her civilian self at risk. Chat Noir was worth it. Wherever he was.  
Moving her pigtail behind her shoulder she pressed her index finger against her lips;

"Hmm.."

" **Don't do it Ladybug!"**

Her thoughts were ripped from her, the silence was broken at the yell from **him.** Chat Noir's plead, the raspy weak voice, yet still so powerful to be able to pull her from all thinking. His voice echoed all around the room, that she couldn't exactly pin point where he was.

" _Silence!"_ Hawkmoth growled under his breath, making a faint noise, as Chat yelped in pain. Making Marinette shutter, she needed to do something quick, find the purse, save him.

Find the purse.

Find it.

Where?

" _So Ladybug, do we have an agreement?"_

The very hopeful eyes laid its attention onto it, across the room behind Hawkmoth. It laid on its own looking undamaged. Giving her the sense that maybe he didn't look through it, the Akuma probably dropped it when dealing with Chat Noir.

"As much as freeing my partner sounds like a **cat** tastic idea. I'm going to have to pass."

Hawkmoth straightened his back in fury, he was shocked that she would pass on something like that. The freedom of her partner didn't win her over?  
"But that's because I have a way of dealing with these things, that I just know **bugs** you."

Spinning the yo-yo once more she stood her ground, her teeth sparkling in the only light that shot down from above.  
" _Very well….."_

The butterflies that were finally settled on the ground peaceful was broken when he slammed his staff against the cold metal, making them all rise above in a large swarm, straight to Marinette.

" _ **ATTACK, MY AKUMA'S!**_ "

* * *

 **Authors Last Comments:**

I promise the next chapter is the last one, I wanted to this in parts to build not only suspense, but give me more time to think of ideas for the last chapter to make it perfect for you all.  
Thanks for reading, and please review at what you hope to see!


	4. Unwritten

Every possible thought that had once escalated through Marinette's head disappeared by the butterflies rising from the very cold ground. Her fingers curled tightly around the string from the yo-yo, letting it spin quickly in the air, shielding her from the butterfly attacks. She felt the rush of air flash past her, drawing her attention to the akumatized person that stole her purse **and** Chat Noir. Scowling, she turned back to the butterflies and swirled the yo-yo making them disperse around the room, obscuring her view.  
"A-ah" She whimpered, seeing them spinning around her, she didn't want to kill any of them. She couldn't. They were just innocent butterflies. Covering her face she peaked up, noticing a large figure coming straight after her. Where to move? Spinning on her heel she tried to move out of the way.  
Just then, Marinette was knocked over onto the ground from _The Racer,_ her head slamming against the cold ground, bouncing from the sudden hit.  
She tried to focus, but everything grew blurry, her vision was doubling and she heard Hawk Moth shouting;

' _Get it! Get her miraculous now!'_

Marinette clasped the side of her head, the pounding, and the noise- it all hurt. Her head throbbed like a heartbeat, she didn't know what was going on. She was just a girl, she wasn't Ladybug. Feeling the strong hand wrap around her hand, she looking up, seeing _The Racer_ smirking at her.  
Another voice echoed in her ears from the room;

" **Ladybug! Get up! You can do it, just listen to my voice. You can do it, you can fight. I believe in you."**

 _Chat Noir…._

Marinette looked all around, her head and eye lids feeling heavy, the akuma flipped her over, her head bobbing, staring into his face. The grimace. He was reaching for her earrings…  
But there was nothing there for him to grab. That's at least what he didn't know.

Her arm grew firm, Chat's very words, his belief in her that she can do it. She **WAS** Ladybug. With or without Tikki.

Slamming her fist across his face, it caught him off guard, moving his hands away he cradled his cheek where her blow hit him.

" _Ow!"_ He whined, as Marinette gripped his shirt, using that to boost herself to slide under his legs. Moving across the floor, she let the yo-yo wrap around his feet, binding him firmly. The butterflies were still flapping around the entire room. The akuma yelped as he was the one now slammed against the floor.

"Ha! Just you try to run now… _Racer"_ Marinette sounded back, firmly wrapping him in the cord. Straightening to her full height, she pivoted around to stare at Hawkmoth, who tightened his grip on his cane.  
' _So… you want to play that way?'_

Marinette rested a hand on her hip and smirked; "Not a chance Hawkmoth. I'm through with your games. Let's play one of mine."  
She raced forward towards him, gripping onto his shoulder and jumping through the air. Her face staring intently into his with a grin plastered onto her face.

Hawkmoth's hand reached forward just as she was flipping over him…

 _It was almost like time had slowed down…._

Hawkmoth's hands moved to her earrings… _slowly._

But Marinette moved her face so his hands caught her mask, just as she flipped over his body rolling to her purse. His hand clenched the mask, his voice sounding throughout the entire room, laughing.

" _How will you keep your identity a secret now? Ladybug?"_

Marinette covered her face, hearing Chat Noir's distressed yell, just as she was reaching for her purse…

" **LADYBUG!** "

 _The Racer_ had gotten free and was landing a blow right to Chat's face, his head slammed to the side, as the Emerald eyes of his shot open to stare at where she was. Hawkmoth was just turning around, and _The Racer_ was so fixated on Chat Noir that no one but Chat himself was staring at **Marinette** who stared back.

His eyes fixated on her face, the pure shock, the freckles speckled over her nose, the perfect lips of hers, and the face he now saw so clearly.

' _She came here not as Ladybug… But as herself. She put herself in danger… for me.'_ Chat's voice echoed throughout his entire head, he saw her, and she saw him. So- where was her miraculous?

Marinette opened her mouth, just as she unclasped the purse, to reveal the kwami flying from it.  
Everyone's head turned to look at the back of Marinette's head. Hawkmoth's eyes narrowed at the sight of the pink ladybug kwami. Rage filling his entire hand, seeing the sparks fly from her body, the only voice that spoke was hers.

….

" **TIKKI'S SPOTS ON!**

Her body was engulfed in the sparkling light, her face getting its usual mask across her face. No one said a word as they witness her transform into the _real_ Ladybug.  
Hawkmoth growled under his breath, he had Tikki, her kwami this whole time in the purse. And he didn't know. She was in this room.

Ladybug finally spun around, flicking her pony tail, smirking at the Papillion.

"Miss me?"

Chat Noir managed a smile, as he looked over at _The Racer_ now that his lady was here, it was his turn to finally step in and take action.  
"Ladybug, the medal!"

"Got it!"

She jumped into the air, throwing the yo-yo, which gripped a hold on one of the bars on top of the ceiling. _The Racer_ now ran after her, trying to run up the wall as Ladybug hung from above. She looked all around and noticed Chat Noir staring up at her; he looked so worried but so confident in her abilities. She needed him now though, Hawkmoth was staring up at her shouting, she couldn't take them both on.

' _Okay, new plan Marinette, forget the medal, free Chat.'_

Stretching outward, she yanked onto the yo-yo and it fell with her on the ground, as she sprinted towards Chat Noir. _The Racer_ now tailgating, it was time to use her Lucky Charm!

" **Lucky Charm!** "

Chat Noir growled; "Ladybug! Look out!" he tried to free himself from the chains that held him down into the ground, but nothing worked. And besides, he wanted to save cataclysm for the real enemy in front of them.  
He needed something.

Ladybug jumped out of the way as she held the lucky spotted **key**. Looking all around she noticed the locks on Chat's hands. A large smile appeared onto her face, spinning she landed on her knees sticking the key into the slots.

"Let's get you out of here, okay Kitty?"

"Sounds good little bug."

The locks unclasped from his wrists and fell, letting Chat stand to his full height rubbing his wrists glancing over at Ladybug who stood next to him spinning the yo-yo of hers.  
"Ready?" She questioned him taking a small peak over at his narrowed eyes.

"Ladies first." Extending his hand he gestured her forward, leaving _The Racer_ and Hawkmoth in utter silence as they stared.  
"Let's go pretty kitty." Racing forward she slid under the cane from Hawkmoth, trying to hit her. Chat seemed to understand that she was going after _The Racer_ and he needed to keep an eye on Hawkmoth. Fight him? Nah- maybe slow him down and keep his mind occupied.

Chat extended his stick and raced after Hawkmoth, their sticks colliding with each-other as they pushed at one another. The cat swung his stick, and back and forth they went, the metal clanking with one another, while Ladybug battled _The Racer_.  
Her yo-yo swung around his hand but he took it, swinging her so she flung across the room, hitting onto the metal wall groaning.

"Chat!" She called, as her earing beeped for 4 minutes left. Chat Noir glanced up and heard the noise, he needed to help her. He needed to get the medal for her.  
Chat slammed his stick at the metal beneath Hawkmoth, the noise making the Papillion's growing crazed, swarming around the evil man.  
Chat spun around and ran after _The Racer_ ,

" **Cataclysm!"**

His voice echoed through the hallow room, followed by Hawkmoth's pleads and shouts of anger. Ladybug was pinned against the wall, from the evil akuma. But not for long, as Chat Noir slammed his hand against the cold metal ground trailing after them both. _The Racer_ let go of her from the sudden floor shaking, leaving just enough time for Ladybug to swing out of the way next to Chat. Chat reached forward, seeing at the akumatized man was stuck in the metal ground. Gripping the second place metal from his neck he threw it to Ladybug.

"My lady!"

Catching it, she slammed it onto the ground, freeing the Akuma, spinning the yo-yo she snatched it up, cleansing it from its evil.

" _No- NOOOOOO!"_ Hawkmoth screamed in the room, now his own beeping sounded throughout the room. He only had 5 minutes left.

Ladybug threw up the key, sending the lucky charm to fix all had been broken by the once akumatized man. Chat ran over to help him, lifting him up the ground as his own ring beeped.

 **3 minutes**.

"As much as we'd like to stick around to put you down for good Hawkmoth. We can't. I'll let you go free this time." Ladybug protested to him as she stared at her in anger, Hawkmoth gripped his cane, seeing at the trio left without a word.

" _I will get your miraculous Ladybug.."_ Throwing his cane across the room he growled under his breath angrily, this was not the time. But one day, he'll get it.. **he was so close too**.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir got out of the scene quickly with the man, they needed to get away as far as possible.

"Go home now, okay? You're safe." Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder smiling, as the man took off, in the now dusk sky.  
Turning to face her Chat he smirked at her, a faint blush could be seen across his cheeks. So it was time for them to talk.

Ladybug gestured to the top of one of the roofs; swinging her yo-yo he followed behind her as quickly as he could. So, this was the romantic moment they were going to have, huh?  
She landed, folding her arms thinking about the moment he saw her without her mask. Thinking about if he actually saw her face, or was it too dark in the room?

"You came to save me, in a Ladybug costume? You would really put yourself at risk like that?" The boy questioned to her, as she stared away from his direction. The only view he had was the back of her head, was she mad? Should he have done more to help her?  
Ladybug inhaled, before sighing, facing him once more. She stared down at his hands, he held her purse.  
Her eyes met his emerald ones, she was frowning now, she felt sad, but this was the right thing to happen.

After a failed attempt to keep herself a secret, it was best that Chat knew who she was. Just in case something happened to them.

Reaching forward, she took the purse from his hand placing it on her shoulder, slowly moving closer to the cat.  
" _So…_ you **did** end up seeing me?"

Chat Noir smirked, blushing frantically; " **Yeah-** about that.." he trailed off, feeling her cold finger press against his lips to keep him quiet.  
"I did what I had too because you're my partner Chat Noir. And I-"

Her finger lingered, but hearing her earrings beep she covered them, it's not like she was needing to run anymore. It's not like she needed to hide who she was, he already knew. It's just him that she didn't know.  
Chat Noir smiled at her, looking down at his hands, seeing the ring also beep.

 **2 minutes**

"Thank you. I'm sorry that things had to happen the way they did." Reaching his hand up, he gently stroked her cheek, staring intently in the emerald eyes. Ladybug turned her head, closing her eyes, her tongue swiping across her dry lips.  
She couldn't form a sentence, she didn't know what to say, she knew this person, this moment. The echoing of his voice, it sounded so familiar.

Closing her eyes she inhaled, feeling the small stroke, it sent shivers down her back. So this was the moment, the sun setting, Paris starting to light up for the dark to come after.

The wind whispered in her ear, but soon enough Chat broke that silence with his powerful, yet soft voice.

"I tried to tell you yesterday, just like you tried to tell me something too."

Ladybug opened her eyes, confused; "What… do you mean?"

Chat Noir's lips parted slightly, pulling her in close, so they could share this moment together. Their bodies pressed against one another, enabling Ladybug to fully be able to stare intently in his face. It seemed that the scar across his cheek was gone. Was that because of the lucky charm?  
Her arms folded up towards his body, her hands being swung around his neck.

 **1 minute**

 _In that moment…_ _ **she knew**_ _._

The sapphire eyes of hers sparkled, seeing Chat Noir's sly smile, the emerald cat like eyes staring into hers as they lingered for a moment. Their lips coming closer, and closer to one another.  
Pressing them against each-other, her knees shook as the sounds from their miraculous beeped continuously.  
But the kiss grew on, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, his hands firm against her back.

They pressed harder, the smooth soft lips of his across her own. Her lips tasted sweet, like sugar, just like his tasted like candy.  
Their lips puckered under the kiss, as the first wind brushed across them, feeling cool. But their bodies being the only warmth they received in this very moment.

The lights sparkled around them, as they closed their eyes, hearing the final transformation to their usual self-sounded within the now almost night sky.

Marinette opened her eyes and smiled, as Adrien pulled her back. The Kwami's staring in silence at their new reunion.  
He looked almost disappointed, like this was it- this was who he was and she needed to accept that. But she smirked, letting a small giggle through her lips. The perfect hand of her swiping back a small lock of golden hair.

"Hey _kitty.._ " She sounded within her small voice, the eyes of hers becoming glossy, this whole time she loved her partner.  
This whole time Adrien, the boy she sat behind, she worked with day and night. So they really knew who one another was.

Adrien smirked, gripping onto her hand, sounded in the same tone she did;

"Hey _my lady_."

Marinette grinned, a small tear rolling down her cheek; as her voice let through a small giggle. Pressing her face into his chest, she felt his arms once more wrap around her back.  
This moment between them, this very moment. Was pure bliss.

"From before, what I said to you inside your room.." Marinette spoke to his chest, closing her eyes tightly, as her heart pounded.  
She was finally going to say it, and this moment was everything she had hoped for. This moment between them was something she'd never forget.

" **I love you.** "

Glancing up at his face, Marinette couldn't believe she'd finally said it. She finally said what she had been wanting to say. And it was just that easy, it was so simple. A hard blush spread across his cheeks, as he then pressed his forehead against hers. Adrien's voice croaking out the same exact words as her own.

" **I love you too, don't ever forget that.** "

Plagg sighed rolling his eyes, letting through a large groan; " _Okay, okay, you love each other. Can I please have some cheese now?_ " Tikki narrowed her face, as she lightly smacked the black kwami.  
The two of them glanced over at the kwami's, letting through a laugh.

"Okay bud, you earned it. I'll give you one _gooey_ camembert tonight." Adrien walked over, his arm linked with Marinette's, letting the kwami land in his open hand sighing from exhaustion.  
Marinette moved closer to Tikki, and she firmly placed herself on her shoulder.

" _So, how are we going to get down from this building?_ " Tikki questioned, making the heroines exchange looks nervously.

"Uhh- we haven't exactly thought about that?"

Marinette looked down at her clothes, noticing she was still in the cosplay outfit as before. At least Adrien looked acceptable, she couldn't exactly walk down the street like this.  
"Oh wait!" She looked into the purse of hers, seeing the two cookies. "Perfect, here eat up." Handing one to Tikki and the other to Plagg who made a familiar disgusted noise.  
But they needed to get off this building somehow and get back home, and going as Chat Noir and Ladybug would get that job done fast.

Plagg growled as Adrien gave him a look; "You'll get your camembert when I get back home."

Marinette glanced over at Adrien, they couldn't help but continuously smile. They day they had both been waiting for was here, and it came just as romantic as they hoped.  
Seeing as the kwami's were done eating , they took each-other's hands tightly in their own.

" **Plagg—**

 **Tikki—**

 **Claws out!**

 **Spots on!"** _  
_

* * *

The cat held onto the metal balcony staring out at the beautiful colors of the now darkening sky, the girl was right next to him as they stared intently at the view. How blissful this moment was becoming, just the two of them, against the world. Against whatever tested their abilities.

The once ladybug was now Marinette, as she reached for his leathery hand holding it into her own.

"I never did thank you for visiting me."

"—hm?" Chat sounded within his voice, glancing over at the beautiful girl next to him. Her smile, the very freckles on her cheeks—

 _She was his dream come true._

"When I was sick, you visited me as you, but also this you." She gestured to the cat suite moving closer to him, as a small chill blew through her dark hair.  
Chat wrapped his arm around her shoulders, thinking about the moments where she used to get so flushed around him. But once she found out he was Chat Noir, everything between her nerves fell into place.  
They both stared ahead at the view, not wanting to leave, not wanting to wake up and feel like this moment would end. That this moment would be just a dream. Just a dream like any other night.

"I did- didn't I?" Chat asked, the toothy grin now forming across his lips. He knew both himself, and Chat Noir would make her feel better. And it worked like a charm.  
Puffing his chest, he let through a long sigh, he needed to go back home. Missing school today was one thing, and having to fight off an akuma attack, but his father- _maybe_ pondered on where he went.

"I should probably get back home." Looking over at Marinette, who gripped onto her usual shirt nodding, he probably needed too. It was best anyways.  
The voice of his was soft and smooth, smoother than any tone of voice he'd ever spoken to her. She felt his finger slide under her chin to lift it, their eyes meeting once more. The wind rippling through her hair that wasn't in its usual pigtails, her hair that flowed within the wind.

 _This moment, this very moment between them. She could see his eyes clearly now, she knew who he was. Finally she could see the_ _ **Adrien**_ _she knew._

Once more did he let his own lips steal a single kiss from hers, a single kiss to cheer his very night; a single peck to make a small tear fall from his eye. Pulling away his hands fell from her face, to grip the metal stick of his extending it to the ground from the top of the balcony.

" _I'll see you tomorrow—_

 _ **My love**_ _."_

* * *

 **Authors last comments:**

Thanks for picking up with this story, and for the countless wonderful reviews in regards to it! I had so much fun writing it, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed providing the story for you.  
Please let me know what you thought, and if you want a follow up- sequel story to this one.


End file.
